Heading Home
Log Title: Heading Home Characters: Ace, Chance Location: Ämari Air Base - Estonia Date: October 05, 2014 Summary: Ace and Chance head back to America Category:2014 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Sunday, October 05, 2014, 8:48 PM --------------------------------------- Ämari Air Base - Estonia :The Ämari Air Base (ICAO: EEEI) is an air base in Harjumaa, Estonia, located 7 km south of Lake Klooga. In Soviet times, Ämari was home to 321 and/or 170 MShAP (321st and/or 170th Naval Shturmovik Aviation Regiment) flying Su-24 aircraft. The Estonian Air Force Air Surveillance Wing was created on 1 January 1998 and is located at the Ämari Air Base. In September 2010, the renewed runway was officially inaugurated. On the MUX, the Ämari Air Base has been a NATO interoperable airfield since 2012. Ace is overseeing the repairs on Skystriker #3141 Chance comes wandering out, carrying a load of gear himself, looking a little bit tired and grim faced. He pauses, seeing Ace over there and lifts his free arm to wave "Hey, Ace!" Ace turns from the small knot of engineers and mechanics, and smiles, looking a little tired himself. He quickly wraps up his conversation and approaches the young EOD sergeant. "Colonel! I mean, Ace! How is the bird? " asks Chance, putting his gear down for now, savouring the short break at least. Ace looks over at the Skystriker. "Almost as good as new. How about you?" "That's good to hear. Everything is fine with me. Just taking some gear out to stow in case of emergency deployment." Ace nods. "We might need it. There's a mission come up where we might need to provide EDC support." "ED... ah yes, that alliance thing. I heard there were troubles with the Autobots."remarks Chance. Ace frowns. ""Troubles' is an understatement. They've lost their primary base." Chance almost blanches "Well, shit." he remarks simply "I guess we're going to go in to help them get it back, or make sure they can't hold it?" Ace nods. Chance pauses, then waits. Ace says, "I'm waiting on word from Command. Originally we were going to back up our mission in Russia, but we may be rerouted back to the States." Chance nods. "Priorities lay in the homeland after all sadly." he remarks "Who else is being pulled back do you know?" Ace says, "Not sure. I'm preparing a suggested list for Air Support, but I don't have any word about ground troops." "Fair enough. I'll find out in time no doubt. " Chance pauses and then says "If I am, then I'm prepared." Ace nods. "I'll probably head out there soon. Want to ride back in style?" Chance considers, and then looks at the Skystriker "In that? Would all my gear fit? " he asked. Ace grins. "You'd be surprised." Chance lifts BOTH eyebrows then "Well, let's find out then." he reaches down to pick up what honestly is a hockey bag. Ace goes back over to the knot of engineers and mechanics, to find out how much longer they need to get the craft shipshape and ready to fly. Chance wanders over as well, but makes sure to put his stuff out of the way for now. Ace talks to the mechanics, and gets the go-ahead to load their gear while they prep the jet for takeoff. Chance grins a bit and helps Ace load his stuff "any tips for flying supersonic like this?" Ace grins. "You haven't been trained?" Chance raises an eyebrow "Nothing in anything THIS small, no." Ace smiles evilly. "This will be fun, then," he says mischievously. Chance nods slowly "I'm sure it will. But safety first right? " he remarks to Ace. Ace grins. "Of course." He spends several minutes giving Chance tips on safe travels while the ground crew preps the jet. Chance nods as he listens, asking questions when need be. After all, he didn't want to DIE of something on the way over. "How long will the trip be? " he asks. Ace makes an estimation based on his long experience as a jet pilot. Chance nods "Any refuels on route?"| : Ace says, "You just HAVE to ask a ton of questions that I have no idea how to answer, don't you? ;)" : Chance says, "just say 'yes' and make the rest up ;) Or we can say 'ready' and go" Ace answers all of Chance's questions (two refuels, etc.), and then directs Chance on how to board the craft and settle into the seat behind him. =) Chance nods and after suiting up in any gear he had to wear, climbs in carefully, being cautious not to bump any levers or anything on the way in. Once settled, he starts examining the seatbelt, trying not to seem like a TOTAL newb. Ace's crew help Ace and Chance get strapped in with professional calm and ease. Ace says, "You ready back there?" He runs through a pre-flight check. Chance nods and says tightly "ready as I'll ever be." it was hard to tell if he was nervous or just excited. He peers at his own panels "Any buttons I should avoid hitting absolutely?" Ace says, "How about any of them?" He laughs, and runs through once again what to do if Chance has to throw up. What exactly is he trying to say? EDC Spike says, "Marissa Faireborn - report." Chance laughs a little as well at that, starting to relax. He does eye the back of Aces' seat. "You went over that. I'll be fine." says the man who hated roller coasters for... ever, really. He does though, check that the equipment for that procedure was in place, then settles back. "Ready when you are." Ace nods. "OK. Here goes." He taxies the Skystriker out to the runway, and prepares to takeoff. Once he gets the go, the jet suddenly slams forward like a bullet from a gun. Skies over Northern Europe - Europe :Below you lie the mountainous peninsulas of Scandinavia. Though frigidly cold, most of the land east of the mountains is green, especially in eastern Sweden. The Gulf of Bothnia separates Finland from the other two major countries of Scandinavia; Norway and Sweden are divided by the mountain range that created the peninsula. To the south lies mainland Europe; to the north, the Arctic Ocean. Chance tenses, and then grunts as he was flung back in his seat. He wont tell ANYONE and hopes Ace wont notice his eyes were shut for a short time, and his breath came in the short, diaphragm-based puffs of air he was instructed in for when they pulled Gs like this. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked a little around "... Not like a roller coaster." Ace says, "I can throw in some dips and swerves if you prefer -- even a loop-de-loop!" Ace seems calm and relaxed -- even more so than when he is on land. EDC Bot/Joe Liaison Marissa says, " I'm in the Autobot City command center. Megatron is here, issuing orders." EDC Spike says, "Are you able to leave?" EDC Bot/Joe Liaison Marissa says, "I think I can make it out when I'm ready. I've been trying to figure out Decepticon movements within the city... anything the Autobots can use to take it back." Chance erps "Preferably not. While I have willingly flung myself out of a helicopter onto a grenade mid-air, I actually prefer flying normally." he chuckles. "... Maybe one loop. If you wanted." Ace laughs. "Maybe once we're back in US airspace." EDC Spike says, "Forget it - he's unloading air power. Use this chance, get out...NOW." EDC Spike says, "They're distracted, you don't know if you're going to get out at any other time." EDC Bot/Joe Liaison Marissa says, "... alright. You're right. I'll go." Chance nods "Sounds good. Just warn me first." he remarks and shifts a little bit "... Six hours between refueling hops. jeez. How do you WALK after this?" Ace pilots the jet south over allied countries in Europe. Skies Above Europe - Europe :The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Ace grins behind his flight mask. "Much better than I walk after flying a desk all day!" "That's funny since you aren't usually buckled to a desk." quipped the Canadian. Ace says, "I dunno. If Lifeline had his way..." Chance raises an eyebrow "Oh come on, you aren't Tripwire or anything." Ace laughs again. "If ANYONE needed to be buckled down..." Chance nods "I am thinking of screwing a seat belt onto his chair for April fools', but he'd forget about it, stand up, trip and crack his head open on his desk I bet." Chance then adds "While there's a detonator there. All due respect to him of course..." Ace chuckles. "Of course." He takes the jet out west over the north Atlantic. You go to Skies Above the North Atlantic - Atlantic Ocean. Chance continues "He's a great teacher. I was worried the first week or so until you got used to it. I think my reflexes are better for catching things he knocks over." Ace hehs. "Bonus training. He'd probably claim that's all in his coaching manual." "Possibly. So long as I don't pay extra for it." joked Chance back. "Was I supposed to be trained for combat jets?"| Ace says, "I'm not sure, but you're being trained now!" Ace kicks in the afterburners. They go to Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Chance erps as he was pushed back into the seat again. After a few moments, he remarks "How do you STEER like that??" Ace says, "It's easy once you get the hang of it." He has the smart-ass confidence of the best pilots. Chance uh-huhs in a doubtful way "You just go straight forwards don't you? " he asks into the mask. Ace says, "... and never look back." Chance pauses, considering. Then he remarks "that should be in a quote book." Ace says, "Everything I say should be." Chance ohs "Including "Sir may I use the washroom? " he asked. Ace says, "Especially that." Ace activates his comm. Chance guffaws a bit, then silences to let Ace speak. EDC Colonel Ace says, "Autobots, I am entering US airspace. Do you require air support?" Ace says, "No response. I guess we'll head to our airbase for now, refuel, and go from there." Chance frowns a little "... Is that bad? " he asks, concerned. Ace sighs. "It's not good. It means that Autobot command and communications have been severely compromised by the loss of their base. I can't even get through to the Autobots directly." <> EDC Liaison Marissa says, "I'm OK. Just slow-going. Trying not to get shot by either side." Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America :The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Ace takes the jet down towards Offutt AFB Airfield - Offutt AFB :The Offutt airfield consists of runway, control tower, operations building, and two fire stations. <> Dust Devil says, "And sorry, we know its a trap, Grimlock never willingly asks for help. Nice try." <> Commander Grimlock says, "Not asking for him, Me Grimlock STRATEGIZING." <> Dust Devil says, "**pause to really annoy Grimlock** Any Autobots who are rarin fer a fight, Grimlock's started tenderizin the cons fer ya." Chance blinks and puffs a few times "you were attempting to land at Autobot City? " he asks, confused, and a little alarmed. Ace lands the jet at the Offutt airfield. <> Dust Devil says, "Also any use of mental subroutines invalidates your dinobot status. Turn in your membership card." <> Commander Grimlock says, "Him Dust Devil have big wet dino noogey coming after me Grimlock kill Starscream." <> Jetfire says, "I just arrived where you're at, Grimlock" <> Commander Grimlock says, "also.. him Dust Devil owe me Grimlock one of him doors.." <> Dust Devil says, "I don't have doors! And you already have one of my spoilers!" <> Commander Grimlock says, "him hatchback?" Chance grits his teeth as they land, sighing heavily as it was over "Wasn't that bad..." he remarks softly. <> Dust Devil says, "I'm a hovercar! I have a cockpit and fanblades. Idiotasaurus...." Ace smiles behind his flight mask. "Yeah. No, I'm not going to try to land in Autobot City while the Decepticons have control over it. I'm not THAT crazy!" Chance asks "so where WERE you trying to land?" Ace says, "I was asking of the Autobots needed help right now. It seems at least one of them are under attack." Chance winces a little bit "oh no. Not good..." he remarks quietly "Hopefully they do okay. some of them are pretty nice guys." Ace nods, opening the cockpit and completing his post-slight check. Chance unclips his facemask and breathes a few times, daring to unbuckle and sit up, but not climb out until he was sure the stairs were in place. The flight ground crew is on it, and has the stairs in place and the refueling process started almost immediately. Chance then asks "Who goes first?"| Ace says, "I'll let you have the honor." Chance grins a little bit "Am I going to get doused with water or smacked on the butt or something? " he asks, even while starting to climb out. Ace says, "Maybe if you were flying with Slipstream. From me you get a 'good job on your first supersonic transatlantic flight.'" Chance chuckles and starts down the stair carefully, trying not too look too stiff. Ace waits and follows Chance down, with a cocky, surefire ease. Chance watches, then shakes his head a bit at how easy he made it look. Ace gets to the ground, and smiles. "We should stretch and get something to eat, and then see how best the EDC can make use of us." He leads Chance inside for food and rest. "Sounds like a plan. I hear you need to eat chocolate and drink water after going supersonic." he remarks. Ace says, "It's not a bad idea. Let's get inside."